Redención
by AiEnma21
Summary: Ambos sabían que el juego terminaría hasta que sólo uno de ellos permaneciera con vida. Él se cansó de esperar a que sus planes dieran resultados, y se decidió a actuar. [Un mal one-shot]


Alguien debió haberlo visto, porque la policía estaba en su puerta. Cualquier otra posibilidad sonaba absurda dentro de su cabeza. Había estimado con precisión los escenarios que se derivarían de sus acciones en las últimas 6 horas, y la policía tocando a la puerta entraba en un rango mínimo. Esperaría los segundos exactos para asomarse sin que pareciese que los estaba esperando. Para lo que importaba… Él ya había ganado.

Ellos no comprenderían que las opciones se habían agotado una a una. Él, en un acto de generosidad digna de un dios, había permitido que su contrincante se retirara más de una vez. Le dio la oportunidad de agachar la mirada y aceptar su derrota mediante estrategias cuya intención traslapada no sería difícil de dilucidar. Su adversario rechazó cada una de ellas, comprobando que la terquedad que ambos compartían había prolongado el juego hasta consecuencias imprevistas. Los dos sabían desde el principio que solamente uno de ellos podría alzarse con la victoria. Que el otro tendría que pagar con la vida. Y también, que el otro tendría perfectamente claras estas circunstancias. Si uno de ellos renunciaba, sabía que el otro no descansaría hasta finalizar el juego porque una bandera blanca podría ser la máscara de una falsa derrota. Así, la renuncia tampoco era factible.

La batalla en la que estaban inmersos ya había cobrado víctimas alrededor. Ensimismados en ideales de justicia opuestos, entregaron a más de un peón con tal de seguir en el juego. Aunque a ninguno le complacía tener sangre en las manos, sabían perfectamente que era un mal necesario para que la justicia prevaleciera. Detectives y delincuentes no eran sino la carne del cañón que terminaría tarde o temprano con la cabeza del adversario mayor. Tenían que hacerse sacrificios si se quería hacer de este mundo un lugar mejor.

¿Por qué no pudo convencerlo de que _su_ justicia era la correcta?

Sabía bien que era fútil mantener sus esperanzas en relación a una alianza. No es que la quisiera, tampoco. Sin importar la cercanía, ambos actuaban con la competencia suficiente para engañar a todo el mundo mientras el juego seguía. Cualquiera que los hubiera visto trabajando habría creído, ingenuamente, que se esforzaban arduamente para alcanzar un objetivo común. Nadie estaba a la altura de comprender lo que se escondía detrás de sus miradas… y él tampoco lo esperaba. Si esperase más de la humanidad, habría dejado de ser la encarnación de la justicia: no habría sido necesario que dejase cuerpo y alma en proteger a la sociedad de sus propios vicios.

Para él no había duda: las personas eran incompetentes. No era su culpa: necesitaban de una guía.

Todos, a excepción de su adversario. El único capaz de comprender los motivos detrás de cada uno de sus movimientos, de predecir alternativas tanto o mejor que él. El único ser sobre la faz de la tierra que pudo haber sido su amigo.

El único en el mundo.

No pudo soportarlo más. Si vencía, ¿estaría dispuesto a pasar el resto de su vida recordando lo que pudo haber sido? ¿Vería sus ojos en el reflejo de cada cristal? ¿Dejaría sus pocas horas de sueño para evitar reencontrarse con él? ¿Sería alabado por deshacerse del único remanso de comprensión que había conocido?

No estaba dispuesto a convertirse en un despojo de sí mismo. Tenía una imagen que mantener, para sí mismo y para el mundo. Más valía que su efímera influencia ayudase a perpetuar su legado en otros, menos talentosos, pero igualmente entusiastas en la preservación del bien y la justicia, así fuera por creerlo designio de Dios.

Eligió cuidadosamente la hora y el lugar. El método le fue inspirado gracias a su desayuno: pan con mermelada. La libreta que estaba resguardada no sería eficaz, tenía que hacerlo por él mismo para ser merecedor de la absolución. En cuanto a la otra… esperaba que sus instrucciones dejadas por escrito fueran efectivas para localizarla.

Cuando su adversario llegó, pareció adivinar con ojos tristes lo que le depararía su destino. Opuso toda la resistencia que le fue posible luego de que una de sus piernas fuera inutilizada por la bala expansiva que recibió apenas al ingresar a la bodega abandonada.

Ante los lamentos contenidos, él no dijo ni una palabra. Si hacía cualquier señal en reconocimiento de su dolor, su adversario se sentiría doblemente humillado. Era lo menos que podía hacer por él, en aras de la amistad que nunca existió.

Fueron necesarias 4 horas para que el adversario fuese completamente neutralizado. Tomó su tiempo para que el escenario proyectase el sádico placer de torturar y despedazar a una víctima. No era disfrutable en lo más mínimo, pero necesitaba que el método fuera lo suficientemente efectivo para que la redención lo alcanzara sin miramientos.

No quiso forzar una confesión. El adversario cayó, sin revelar el último secreto que le quedaba.

Descubrió en sus ojos muertos una belleza que no había percibido antes. Cerró los párpados de su adversario con los dedos, cambió sus ropas y volvió al cuarto de hotel que había alquilado.

Por eso, cuando escuchó el llamado a su puerta 6 horas después, sonrío. Sabía que tras la batiente se encontraba la redención merecida tras cortar de tajo el juego que le había tomado más de un año.

Antes de abrir la puerta, envió un último mensaje desde su computadora.

– Adiós, Watari.


End file.
